1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there is known a projector including: an illuminating device including a light source device that emits light, a first lens array having plural first small lenses for dividing the light emitted from the light source device into plural partial light beams, a second lens array having plural second small lenses corresponding to the plural first small lenses, and a superimposing lens for superimposing the partial light beams from the plural second small lenses in an illuminated region; a light modulating device that modulates illumination light from the illuminating device according to image information; and a projection optical system that projects modulated light from the light modulating device as a projection image, the projector further including a diaphragm for switching a brightness priority mode and a contrast priority mode (see, for example, JP-A-2007-93741).
With the projector in the past, when the brightness priority mode is selected, it is possible to allow all the partial light beams passing through the second lens array to pass to realize a bright projection image. When the contrast priority mode is selected, it is possible to allow only the partial light beams passing through the center of the second lens array to pass to realize high-contrast projection image. This is because, since the partial light beams passing through the center of the second lens array are made incident on the light modulating device at a deep angle, the high-contrast projection image is realized.
There is known a projector including a light control device that increases or reduces a light amount of light irradiated on a light modulating device by blocking plural partial light beams with a light blocking amount corresponding to image information (see, for example, JP-A-2004-69966). With such a projector, since an amount of light irradiated on the light modulating device is increased or reduced, it is possible to project a projection image having a wide dynamic range (a ratio of projectable maximum brightness and minimum brightness).
However, when it is attempted to apply the light control device to the projector in the past, in the contrast priority mode, since only the partial light beams passing through the center of the second lens array are allowed to pass to realize a high-contrast projection image, plural partial light beams cannot be blocked with the light blocking amount corresponding to the image information and the projection image having the wide dynamic range cannot be projected.